Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters/Rap Meanings
Ghostbusters 'Ray Stantz:' Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches, (The beginning of the Ghostbusters' first verse is a reference to their own commercial in the movie, which reads "Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?", but instead references Jamie and Adam's mustaches.) 'Egon Spengler:' Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? (The Mythbusters' show commonly has explosions and crashes, which is appealing and exciting to many people. The Ghostbusters are saying that even with the explosions and crashes, their show is still somehow not exciting.) 'Peter Venkman:' If you, or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do, (Jamie's mustache looks similar to the Dr. Seuss character, the Lorax's whiskers. The Ghostbusters are saying the Mythbusters don't compare to them. In rap culture, one can "bust a rhyme" by rapping verses, or "bust a move", meaning to dance; either way, the Ghostbusters claim to be just that much better. "Bust" here is also a double entendre, since they are ghost "busters".) Give us a call, (A reference to the famous line from the worldwide known Ghostbusters theme song: "Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!". Adding onto the last three lines, he is saying if the Mythbusters wants to bust, they should give them a call.) 'Ghostbusters:' We're ready to defeat you! (Another reference to their commercial, the quote "We're ready to believe you.", instead saying they are prepared to face the Mythbusters and win.) Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done! (Flow crushers here is used saying that the Ghostbusters plan to crush the Mythbusters' flow. The Ghostbusters are "getting the job done" by rapping to defeat the Mythbusters. ''Winston Zeddemore joins the Ghostbusters rapping against the Mythbusters on this line. This is a reference to how he was hired to join the Ghostbusters instead of founding it like the other three. This could also reference the fact that Winston is being portrayed by a very special guest, that guest being a regular ''Epic Rap Battles of History fan as opposed to a mainstream YouTuber.)'' 'Ray Stantz:' Spitting out the lyrics like, (To "spit out the lyrics" means that they're saying their raps with such intensity, that it's as if they're practically spitting them out. Ray is comparing this to the quote directly after.) 'Janine Melnitz:' We got one! (Janine would announce this when a call came in regarding a haunting for the Ghostbusters to investigate; she was their receptionist and secretary. However, this part most likely refers to the scene in ''Ghostbusters where Janine received the Ghostbusters' first call. This line could either mean they've got the job to take down the Mythbusters, or that their rapping and disses are so effective that they've already beaten one of them, or in other words, they've already "got one".)'' 'Ghostbusters:' Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty! (In Ghostbusters II, the Ghostbusters used mood slime to animate the Statue of Liberty, which at first caused panic; people were running to save themselves. However, the Ghostbusters also wired the Statue into a larger-than-life ghettoblaster, using it to draw positive energy from the populace as it lumbered around town, which got them moving, dancing, and singing. They then used the vehicle to defeat Vigo the Carpathian. As in that scene, the Ghostbusters are saying that their rapping in this battle makes people happy and gets them actively moving to the beat, as any good tune should do.) 'Peter Venkman:' Try to beat us in a battle? (A rhetorical question asking if the Mythbusters can beat the Ghostbusters in rhyme.) 'Winston Zeddemore:' Man, you gotta be kidding me! (Winston thinks the Mythbusters must be joking if they think they can win, answering Peter in the process.) 'Ray Stantz:' The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man's Slinky, (Ray's raps are straighforward, direct and clear, mirroring his own personality in the ''Ghostbusters movies. Also, when Egon was a child, he had a Slinky spring toy which he straightened.)'' 'Egon Spengler:' I collect spores. (Arguably the most iconic quote from Egon Spengler is the line, "I collect spores, molds and fungus.") 'Winston Zeddemore:' Tell him 'bout the Twinkie! (When trying to explain the weird phenomena happening within the ''Ghostbusters movie, Spengler uses a Twinkie as a metaphor to describe the situation to Zeddemore and Stantz. Later, when Venkman comes, Zeddemore tells Spengler to "Tell him about the Twinkie.")'' 'Egon Spengler:' Like your show, it's all fluff and filler. (Egon compares their show to a Twinkie, which is soft and full of frosting, saying their show is all fabricated (fluff) and meant to pass time and nothing else (filler).) I'll kick your hiney, man, I'm a Savage killer. (This line is a pun on the Mythbusters' names, Adam '''Savage' and Jamie Hyneman, which is similar to "hiney man". Egon's saying that he is a threat to the two. "Hiney" here serves as the replacement word for butt, which means that the line refers to the phrase "to kick ass", or to beat someone or coming up triumphant in a battle.)'' Mythbusters 'Adam Savage:' Wow, your raps are just too wack to handle! (Adam opens up the Mythbusters' verse with sarcasm, blasting the Ghostbusters and calling their raps terrible.) 'Jamie Hyneman:' Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel. (The Mythbusters' show is on the Discovery Channel. This is also a reference to "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang, which had the line "So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel".) 'Mythbusters:' Your science is preposterous, the opposite of competent process, (The Mythbusters are saying that the science demonstrated by the Ghostbusters would not be possible to carry out in real life. The Mythbusters often display flaws in popular depictions of science on their show.) And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis! (In the beginning of every episode of "Mythbusters", they give a brief synopsis, or a short summary. The Mythbusters are about to summarize their rap, leading up to their next verse.) Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back! (The vacuum cleaners are referencing the Proton Packs, the primary ghost-capturing device used by the Ghostbusters. The Mythbusters is basically mocking the Proton Pack by calling it a "vacuum cleaner".) It's a fact, positrons don't react like that! (In Ghostbusters, the Proton Pack was first described as a "Positron Collider", and this creates the beam. The Mythbusters are saying that positrons don't behave in this manner and that the Ghostbusters' science is faulty.) You built a laser grid with no safety switch, (The Laser Grid (or Containment Unit) was not only the main power source for the Ghostbusters' equipment, but also an "air-tight" containment unit for the ghosts caught in traps. In the film, this machine had a single switch, off or on. The Mythbusters are saying it was foolish to do this without a safety switch, in case something bad were to happen.) And Walter Peck was right, that's some shady shit! (Walter Peck was an inspector for the Environmental Protection Agency, and wanted to see the Ghostbusters' storage unit. When Peter Venkman said no, Peck grew suspicious and gained a warrant to search the premises.) 'Adam Savage:' Good thing you work in a firehouse, (The Firehouse is the headquarters of the Ghostbusters. It was a former firehouse occupied by firemen.) 'Jamie Hyneman:' 'Cause you just got burned. (To "get burned", is to have a harsh insult expressed against you. As continued from Adam's line, they say that it's a good thing that they work in a firehouse, because they got burned by the Mythbusters' hard hitting lines.) 'Adam Savage:' You are poor scientists, (Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler were scientists. Adam is telling them that they are not good ones, so are therefore poor scientists. It is also a reference to the beginning of the film when they are kicked out of the university by Dean Yeager who calls Venkman a "poor scientist".) 'Jamie Hyneman:' And that's confirmed. (On Mythbusters, when a Myth is true it is "Confirmed", as opposed to being false, or "Busted" (hence the name "Mythbusters") or "Plausible" (meaning under IDEAL circumstances, it could be true). Jamie was continuing Adam's line by saying it was confirmed that the Ghostbusters are poor scientists.) Ghostbusters 'Ray Stantz:' That's enough from the Walrus and Dickless the clown! (Jamie's mustache is known for looking like a walrus. In the Ghostbusters movie, Ray Stantz once said that "Everything was fine with our system until the power grid was shut off by Dickless here," referring to Walter Peck when he had ordered the Containment Grid shut down.) 'Peter Venkman:' Let's show these myth bitches how we do it downtown! (The climax of the first Ghostbusters movie takes place at the Central Park West apartment building in downtown New York City where Dana Barrett and Louis Tully live. It's also a reference to Venkman's line in the film, "Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown... THROW IT!".) Grab your stick, hold'n, heat 'em up, smokin'! (In the film, this is a combination of Venkman's calls to the team as they approach Gozer. "Grab your stick!" is said when the Ghostbusters draw their handsets, "Heat 'em up!" is the call to arm their Proton Packs. "Hold'n'!" and "Smokin'!" are the team's responses to each of Venkman's calls. This line could also be a reference to how they're going to 'light the Mythbusters up' with their rhymes.) 'Ghostbusters:' High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion! (In the show Mythbusters, they often uses high speed cameras to film in slow motion, especially during explosion experiments. The Ghostbusters are saying they will be using those cameras to show them being beat in slow motion.) We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams, (In the Ghostbusters movie, when the Ghostbusters let the energy streams of their proton packs cross, it results in a large fiery explosion. The Ghostbusters insist that combining the flow of their raps will cause a similar explosion and the fire coming from it will roast Jamie and Adam. 'To roast someone' also means 'to make fun of someone'.) 'Peter Venkman:' Pumping out blockbusters, (A blockbuster is a very successful movie. Both Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II were considered blockbusters. Combining them, they have made over 500 million dollars in the box office. This is also mentioning the now-defunct Blockbuster video rental chain, where, in the chain's heyday of the '80's and '90's, the ''Ghostbusters films were among the most rented movies . Extra credit here for another word with "buster" in it.)'' 'Ray Stantz:' While you work behind the scenes! (Continuing from the previous line, Stantz states that before the Mythbusters' show started airing, Adam and Jamie were working on special effects or behind the scenes stuff as it is.) 'Winston Zeddemore:' It's a rap test, dummy, (Crash test dummies are used a lot, especially in Mythbusters, to test safety, or stand in for a person. It is also implying that the Mythbusters are not as intelligent as the Ghostbusters, as dummy is a way of saying that somebody is stupid. The Mythbusters' most recognizable test dummy is named Buster, as explained below.) 'Egon Spengler:' And you're both getting crashed! (Buster is the main crash test dummy the Mythbusters use that often gets crashed, smashed, and destroyed. The Ghostbusters are saying that Jamie and Adam are like a crash test dummy and their going to be dominated or "crashed" by the Ghostbusters.) 'Ghostbusters:' We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! (After Julius Caesar conquered Britain, he proclaimed, "I came, I saw, I conquered." Peter referenced this in the first Ghostbusters movie when he said, "We came, we saw, we kicked its ass" after they captured Slimer. The Ghostbusters repeat that quote here, suggesting they beat the Mythbusters in the rap.) Mythbusters 'Mythbusters:' Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said. (The Mythbusters are saying that ghosts are just folklore, but they are making an exception when...) It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead. (The B-Team (or Build Team) consisted of Kari Byron, Tory Belleci, and Grant Imahara, who usually worked in the "M7" workshop, nearby to Jamie & Adam's "M5" Shop. They were the other part of the Mythbusters team until they were released from the show in August of 2014. However, in this case, the Mythbusters are bringing back the B-Team to rap with them. This is also adding onto the previous line, saying this is the only time reviving something can happen.) Hey! Things are getting scary, when Tory, Grant and Kari, (Ghosts are usually considered a "scary" topic to talk about. The Build Team comes in saying that things are about to get scary like a ghost, before each member says their own name.) 'Grant Imahara:' Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry! (Adding to the previous line, Tory, Grant, and Kari are coming in and rapping hard, or with authority and force. "Popping the cherry" means losing one's virginity, specifically for a girl, where her hymen is broken. Ray is a single virgin, and in one scene, a ghost gives Ray a blowjob and takes his virginity. "Coming hard" means having an intense orgasm. So they "came", or rapped, with more fiorce than Ray's ejaculation when he got a blowjob. The line is also calling Ray a girl.) 'Kari Byron:' We reject your flows, and substitute our own! (Reference to the Adam Savage quote, "I reject your reality and substitute my own".) 'Tory Belleci:' Uhhhhhhhmmm... (Tory pauses a moment to think.) 'Jamie Hyneman:' Why'd you stop? (Jamie questions Tory about his pause.) 'Tory Belleci:' I couldn't think of a rhyme. (Tory answers by saying that he couldn't think of anything that rhymes with Kari's last line.) 'Adam Savage:' Well, just say the first thing that pops into your mind. (Adam is telling Tory to say the first thing that pops into his mind. This is also a reference to the movie when the Ghostbusters, just before facing off against Gozer, have to face the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Prior to it, Gozer said that whatever one of the Ghostbusters thinks of will come to life so Ray, by accident, thinks of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, which starts to rap.) Stay Puft Marshmallow Man 'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' Aww... aww... (Stay Puft Marshmallow Man enters the battle. Stay Puft’s voice and style is a reference to the late rapper Biggie Smalls (aka The Notorious B.I.G.). This particular line refers to the song Hypnotize by Biggie, in which he starts the song the same way Puft starts his verse.) Yo, raise up, it's Stay Puft, I stay fluff! (To "raise up" is to get out of one's way, or to back off of one's property. Stay Puft is basically telling both groups to back off as he is stepping in.) Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up (Hey!) (A reference to one of Kari's quote; "My toast always lands butter side up". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWsTzGbFLSU It may also refer to a famous scene from the "Biscuit Bazooka" Mythbusters episode where Kari's backside is used as a model.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Av789HUtnBw This is likely a reference to Biggie's line "Now honeys play me close like butter play toast" from the song "Juicy".) I smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter. I don't play. (Stay Puft is the final antagonist of Ghostbusters, thus he threatens them by saying that he will smother them in fluffernutter. Fluffernutter is a sandwich that uses marshmallow cream, and since Stay Puft is a giant man made of marshmallow himself, he is saying that he will suffocate the Ghostbusters in his hands easily.) Show these dweebs how to rock a beret (Hey.) (Jamie from the Mythbusters often wears a beret on the show. However, so does Stay Puft, and he declares here that his beret is superior, something Jamie takes offense to.) I live so large, you can't harsh my mellow, (To "live large" is to be having a self-indulgent lifestyle. This also refers to Stay Puft's size, as he is over 100 feet tall. To "harsh one's mellow" means to basically ruin someone's happiness. Stay Puft is saying that his happiness can't be ruined because he always has a smile on his face. The word "mellow" also refers to the Stay Puft Man being the mascot for marshmallows.) Just one step took me out the ghetto! (Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is so large, it could literally take him one step to get out of the ghetto. The ghetto is the rougher, more slummy parts of towns where gangs and the lower class usually live. The ghetto is also a stereotyped place where the "hard raps" are made and sung. It may also refer to how most food products have recipe ideas and slogans that advertise how simple it is to prepare the food in question.) You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows, (Stay Puft says that the Ghostbusters and the Mythbusters should both fear him, as well as his rhymes.) 'Cause Big Puft just turned all you bitches to toast! (When the Ghostbusters defeat Gozer, Peter yells, "This chick is toast!"'' This could also be a reference to the same "butter plays toast" line mentioned previously.)'' References Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Mark Douglas Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Walter Downing Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Brooke Lawson Category:Taylor Cu Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado Category:Mary Doodles